1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull tab attachment to be coupled between a slide fastener slider body and a pull tab to connect the pull tab to the slider body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliders for use in slide fasteners are usually shipped and sold as comprising slider bodies and pull tabs which are coupled to each other and mounted on slide fastener chains, the slider bodies and pull tabs matching the types, shapes, dimensions, and colors of the slide fastener chains. However, to meet growing demands for more diverse kinds of articles on which slide fasteners are used, and to increase the efficiency of stitching slide fasteners to articles and allow many slide fastener types to be produced in smaller quantities, it is being practiced in the slide fastener industry to ship slide fastener chains and sliders separately, and subsequently join them together while the slide fastener chains are being stitched to desired articles.
The pull tabs of sliders are most appealing to the eyes of users among other slide fastener components. Therefore, as the users are more and more fashion-minded, slider pull tabs are required to be designed for aesthetic purpose. One of increasing trends in the industry is that pull tabs are made available in different materials, shapes, and colors, and a desired pull tab can be selected and combined with a slider body.
Most earlier slider bodies suitable for subsequent connection to selected pull tabs have a pull tab holder to which a circular or oval ring-like pull tab attachment link is coupled. The pull tab is joined to the slider body by inserting a flexible coupling on a front end of the pull tab into the attachment link laterally. With this attachment structure, the link and the pull tab are not coupled to each other with sufficient strength and stability. Moreover, since the flexible coupling is attached to the front end of the pull tab, a pull tab of leather could not be employed, and available pull tabs are limited to certain designs, i.e., not all pull tabs of any desired shape and material can be used.